Talk:Contributor
Where do we place these people? Zero here, I've got a few doubts on which class to place the users in- #aaa #Wilferrel (Possibly 8 or 9) #Tyrant Dino King #Sakib (Possibly 7, 8 or 9) #Ernst Udet #Pincusaurus Rex (when he turned good) Zero Percent Wrong 14:22, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Your list is incomplete, what about: Some Guy, Epic Win (sometimes), Arm Titan, Celestial emperor, roachasaurus (kind of), qwrup, cbbWI ect. you don't even have spinoraptor pissin' scot 22:11, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Just starting out with basics, my boy. Zero Percent Wrong 10:24, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Spinoraptor was a Troodon fanboy... Also, i'm only SOMETIMES a contributor? It breaks my heart that you would say that! 21:34, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Epic Win, that wasn't my post. He forgot to sign it. But, Spinoraptor turned better in Prehistopia. Zero Percent Wrong 17:29, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Contributor Rankings Ok, enough of this EG, lets go through this one by one. Firstly, Tyranna2. I do not get along with Tyranna to be honest, but still. Although he doesnt have masses of dinosaur knowledge, his contributions he does make are always good, very good. In my honest opinion, he should be 6 or perhaps higher. Ohyeah. Have you seen his actual contributions...? From what I can see they are decent on Imperial Palace, but on Topix is another matter. He was akin to a more knowledgable Bunny Rabbit when he contributed, often parroting other users though and responding with little more than 'yep'. To be honest im embarassed to even have him on the same level as me, but to put him above Tyranna and ESPECIALLY Mattking is an utter joke. 5 imo. For Zero and Pincus, I just don't feel they have done enough to be rated quite that high. But then, Pincus does do well as a mod, and his contributions to the gaming section are actualy very good now that I look. IMO, Pincus 8, Zero 7. Mattking definately deserves to be higher. There is simply no way on earth he can be lower than Ohyeah. In fact I would be tempted to put him on par with Spino, Paudie and Fang at 9 (and we seem to agree on those 3's placement at least) For Spino King and LOTA, simmilar to Zero, I dont feel they 'deserve' to be that high. I feel, from looking at their posts, they are on level with Anomonyous, just with a different view point... Yeah ok, Spino King made a forum. But I really do not think that should auto class 10, especially when you see that puts them on par with Stygi and Big Al and ahead of Spino, Paudie and Fang. If making a forum for the Topix community auto level 10, then Paudie and I belive EG would also be auto 10, as would I if I made one; and I troll the kiddies on topix for crying out loud... {C}This is not intended to be a rant, I am just expressing my point of view. I hope this is read before my edits are blindly undone (as EG has been doing for nearly a month now :|). Yours truly, Crazy Fish. I am actually agreeing with Crazy Fish here. LOTA and Spino King are good contributors, better than me for sure, but they aren't gods. I am confident that Mattking or Anomynous could hold there own in an arguement with them, creating a forum doesn't make them better contributors to Topix. Troodon8888Troodon8888 22:36, May 8, 2012 (UTC) I understand that Tyranna should be higher, I was just reverting edits so it put Tyranna back. I, to, believe he should be 6, if not higher. Zero knows a lot about dinosaurs and he contributes in almost every section on Imperial Palace, he's tried to revert topix, and he has helped with the TDF wiki. He should be an 8, if not higher. Tommy is definitly 8, same reasons as Zero. Ohyeah may perhaps be lower than what he is ranked, however he does do good contributions on IP, and thats enough to keep him higher than a 3. Just trying to reach an even point, I would say 5. Aside from that, everything should stay were it is. LOTA and SK should be at 10, same reasons as zero and tommy. No offense meant, however Mattking matches the class 7 description, and I think he should stay there. Enraged Giga I understand were you are coming from, but just because he hasn't created a forum or contribute to other forums doesn't mean is any less of a contributor than LOTA or Spinosaur King. If its called the Topix Dinosaur Forum Wiki, he should be recognized for his contributions to Topix. Not that any of the other forums aren't worthy of recognition, but on this wiki, his actions on Topix should be what we are evaluated off of, not for him not posting on other forums as much. Also, I forgot to mention, I do think ZPW deserves his spot, I just forgot to add that in last time.Troodon8888 03:16, May 9, 2012 (UTC) {C}I see what you all mean and I agree with Troodon8888 and Crazy Fish except for the ZPW place,Tyranna would be higher than I am or at least on par with me as how mature and valueable his posts are.Mattking is SO good I would place him on class 9 or above(If I was the Admin),he,like all contributors left on topix tried his best to revive the forum and his posts(except the jokes) are very decent with complete reliable reference and reasons,his contributions to the forum recently and as always were MASSIVE.SK and LOTA were all once good contributors but yeah,just because they created forums doesn't mean they are on class 10 and Troodon8888 got a point,this Wiki is called the TDF wiki for a reason.Zero's posts were mostly sensible with facts,his contributions should not be underestimated.And WTH?!?!The Idea rpthat Crazy Fish is on par with Tyranna2 and Dinotrek27 just must be a joke Balaur People, Y U NO PRESS SIGNATURE BUTTON? Okay, seriously though (I am?), though as everyone says I do have a ton of dinosaur knowledge/contribution by my side... I do often limp over to the funny side of things. ^_^ Zero Percent Wrong 15:23, May 10, 2012 (UTC) EG, why did you undo Mattking as a class 9, he has been there for a while, I figured if you didn't like it you would have done something a long time ago. Troodon8888 20:00, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sorry about that. So far I have just been reverting edits, so I always reverted mattking to a class 9. Anyways, i think im only class 7. I barely post that often, and my posts don't even weigh alot. Meh, from what I've seen your post are heavy, but not that often. Granted since you left Topix I haven't seen many of your post. 15:51, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Who keeps dropping ZPW down, he is at the very least a 7 (I personally think he is an eight) Six is far too low.Troodon8888 04:20, June 21, 2012 (UTC) OK, I'm going to explain the changes I made here. Firstly, The King Of Britain- What on earth has he done to warrant class 8? Did he do something exceptional in 2007? Most of his contributions aren't even about dinosaurs! I made him a class 4, '''mostly because that is what he deserves, but also because class 4 is a bit lonely. Second, '''Troodon8888. I do not have a problem with this user. He's very reasonable and level-headed. I just don't think he's done enough to warrant a class 7. I have made him a class 6. Next, Spinosaur King and''' Spinodontosaurus. Now, my opinion Spino King deserves a 7 or 6,, but raging kids will stop me if I do that, so I just took him down to '''class 9, '''along with Spinodontosaurus, who actually deserves a 9 in my honest opinion. Also LOTA doesn't deserve a 9, but he is untouchable, as I will invoke LOTA's wrath. Now, '''Enraged Giga '''is becoming the Spino King of 2011-2012, except with slightly less actual knowledge. Therefore, I'll only take him down to '''class 7, as I wouldn't want to upset all the screaming fangirls. So what happened to yours truly, Altanative Whatever? I don't seem to exist anymore! I think I'm a class 7, although the scum of the earth that is Balaur would disagree! Balaur, by the way, is now a class 5. Lots of posts =/= instant class 6. 4 seemed a little low, so what option did I have left?! Also, I have added Some Guy and Mstar. I've put them at the mediocrity-heaven that is class 6. I'm being too lengthy, aren't I? Sorry. Altanative Whatever 00:55, August 11, 2012 (UTC) King of Britian, while not all his post are about dinosaurs, they are usually solid post with good information. He deserves better than a 4. I personally would put him anywhere in the 6-8 range. Troodon8888, I'd rather not argue on my own behalf, but I do think my contributions are good enough for the 7 ranking, granted I am not the most frequent poster due to sports, work, ect. Spinodontosaurus, 'Spinosaur King, LOTA, Mattking, '''are in my opinion all on about the same par. They all contribute well about dinosaurs and many other topics. I find all of them comparable. '''EG, '''he makes solid contributions(though not contributing as often as others). I think the 7-8 range is fair. '''Alternate Whatever, '''you make solid contributions sometimes, you also sometimes come off as, well....a bit of an asshole. I for one like your sarcasm and jokes most of the time, but others don't like it or don't catch on. I think you can land a 6-8 spot, especially if you don't upset so many others. '''Balaur, '''post are short but when he does post they are usually good contributions. And if he doesn't know he has the modesty to make it known and ask. '''Mstar, '''as I remember, I didn't get along with him in my fanboy days back in 2010, which probaly means he made decent contributions. Some Guy I have no clue. Troodon8888 03:40, August 16, 2012 (UTC) TKOB class 8- what are you smoking? I have no idea how to defend that ranking. Troodon888 doesn't deserve class seven in my opinion. He(you) posts on-topic posts, but they're not really *that* valuable. EG's contributions are solid. Solid contributions do not land you a class eight spot. The one and only Flying Spaghetti Monster Generic88 'ALTANATIVE WHATEVER 'DOES NOT deserve class five or lower. That is just DISRESPECTFUL. It might even be classed as a FANFICTION EDIT. BAN HIM TIl' 9999, LOTA! Do it! Seriously though, if you deserve a seven i deserve a seven. Simples. I am a better contributor than you. These are facts. Also, what's Tommy doing at class 8 if this is a TDF wiki? - Altanative Whatever '''This is a talk page. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (Zero Percent Wrong 12:15, September 1, 2012 (UTC)) or the signature button. '''Now then, look who's talking. Provoking other trolls doesn't classify you as a good contributor, but I don't know where to place you. Ask anyone who were in your period. Zero Percent Wrong 12:15, September 1, 2012 (UTC) But wait Zero, Tyranna2 at class 7 was been talking to Fegelein/DF since June now. SK, Spinodontosaurus, and LOTA among thers have provoked trolls a lot. Be consistent! 16:58, September 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure. Spinodont shares an almost-similar posting style with Crazy Fish, just more on-topic. LOTA's contributing like heck if you check the Zoology & Palaeontology section on IP. Even SK rarely talks to trolls on Topix (if at all anyone). I'm still not sure on Tyranna and you (whose prime period I was absent in). Zero Percent Wrong 15:35, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Right Zero, what is your problem? First you asked me to ask a contributor who was in my prime period. I decided to contact Anomonyous, who said that either I should be a 9 as well or both should be lowered. I take his advice and you remove me and put him as class 10. You also keep putting TKOB back to 8. Why? And tommy has never posted anything relevant on topix, and EG feeds trolls every time one posts, yet lectures everyone about ignoring them. CLASS & DESCRIPTION: HELPFUL AND HEAVY POSTS. Sry, but Troodon8888's posts are not heavy. Less heavy than mine, for sure. Yet you dismiss it when I put myself at seven or even six. <.< 00:29, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, first off, one of the main reasons I made the "What is our empire called?" thread on IP was as a suggestion to rename the TDF Wiki (and something else too). But according to LOTA, it covers all of Dinosaur Forums we've been moving through. Then, I've not seen the convo, but you're sure it's not sarcasm? trollface.jpg Anomonyous deserves Class 10, he's one of the most level-headed users (and doesn't feed trolls either). Check out Paleo Place (and you should've come to Prehistopia) for his posts. About TKOB, he comes under Senior-ish members, but if you insist ''maybe Class-7? Finally, Troodon's level-headed too, he didn't feed the trolls during the time other users like FR did (and about heavy and helpful, I don't see an equivalent relation between that and your posts, no offence). P.S. Isn't it odd that last 3 classes are most crowded? LULz Zero Percent Wrong 17:45, September 12, 2012 (UTC) You dodged my question:s. Why'd you revert my edit? Remember, Anomonyous is a CLASS 10 CONTRIBUTOR, so LISTEN TO WHAT HE SAYS! He says that you either PUT ME TO 9/10 or LOWER BOTH. 01:54, September 13, 2012 (UTC) "Junior is dumb" isn't too contributor-ish, you know xP Have you considered sarcasm either? (Besides, first time I saw you post in Dec/Jan, you were annoying the hell out of FR/Andrink, much like Coprolite and BR) Zero Percent Wrong (talk) 14:50, September 17, 2012 (UTC) First time you saw me post was in Dec/Jan? Wow! Anyway, I was just giving out the facts and fanboys like FR and Andrink were annoyed by it. Also stop dodging my question! Not trying to to team up on you or anything Plot Device, but you aren't really helping your cause at all by the way your going about things. I am fine and dandy with you being seated as a good contributor, but you insulting me, and several other users in the process to advance yourself isn't getting you anywhere. ...and Zero, thanks for having my back! Troodon8888 (talk) 18:14, September 18, 2012 (UTC) -.- Anyway, where did I insult anyone? I said that Troodon=7 was a bit outlandish, and FR AND Andrink are/were fanboys(COUGH25MSPINOSAURUSCOUGH) ANyway, why are you unwilling to at least put me somewhere/ NO matter where I put myself it ends up getting reverted, so surely you have an opinion of your own? You said less than flattering things about SK, TBOK, and EG before too. I have never taken you off the contrivutors list, though I have moved others whom you have moved. I personally beleive you have your a seven. But I won't put up an arguement if you were to be placed in the 6 or 8. I think there should be a better list/system showing peoples classes because there are many people (including me) who are not even on the list. Perhaps a table that is larger and more thorough with a lot more people on it? Paleoworld-101, 20:00, September 24, 2012 Just created a page for Ripa The Vraptor, but am not sure what class she should get. What do you guys think?????????????????????????? I say 5 or perhaps 6. Paleoworld-101, 20:00, September 24, 2012 Clarification To answer questions... Basing the contributor level on how they act on Topix alone is like basing the description of a species on one specimen in a terrarium. Imperial Palace, Prehistopia, and Paleo Insanity also count, thus the placement of Spino King and Spinodont at 10 and me at 9. The contributor classification is determined by the contributors who have been with the community for the longest. At the moment that goes to Spinosaur King, TKOB, Predator X, and myself. Stygimoloch and Wilferrel have been around for longer, but they are not active at the moment. -Lord Of The Allosaurs 19:30, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Signature please! Anyway, now that we've gotten rid of these classes, I believe the case is closed? Now what's left is to remove the classes from each member's page. Zero Percent Wrong (talk) 11:58, August 2, 2013 (UTC)